


Twizzler

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Impractical Jokers, Tenderloins (Comedians)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sal and Q watch the movie Se7en with an unexpected ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twizzler

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy reading. I need to shower and go see Batman VS Superman. Hope you're having a good day!

Emaciated, unable to move, he lay solid on the bed, dead to the world around. Scarlet slices littered his grey skin and protruding ligaments and tendons formed ridges across his skeletal body. Sal swallowed hard, squinting on instinct when the cop leaned over and whispered "you got what you deserved...". A hand slithered beneath Sal's and he shrieked loudly. just as the skeletal figure on the screen jerked awake.

" _Jesus Christ, Brian_!" he snapped, pausing the movie to brush discarded popcorn and candy from his lap. "You nearly gave me a heart attack, _asshole_."

Q chuckled, picking loose popcorn from the tiny pillow that separated them on the couch. "Your candy is better than mine," he said, plucking a long twizzler from Sal's ruined pile and popping it into his mouth, where it dangled below his chin. 

Sal narrowed his eyes. "You think that'll stop me?" he huffed and put his bowl aside, tossing the dividing pillow after it.

"It's got my _germs_ on it," jeered Q, sucking another inch of the red sweet into his mouth and chewing. A glisten washed through his deep brown eyes and Sal could see the corner of them crinkle in the light emitted from the TV. "Tastes so good," he groaned, pulling another piece into his mouth so that just an inch of the red candy was left. 

Sal paused momentarily, not to consider the effects of having Brian's germs all over him, but to admire the man before him. His hair was tucked under the hat he wore backwards, which exposed every inch of his face. His eyes were chocolate brown and glistening with devilry, and below, his pearly grin stretched across lightly tanned skin. Q hated his grey hairs but Sal thought of them as flecks of silver that suited his friends complexion best. 

He surprised himself as he inched closer to Q, closing the gap between them and took the free end of twizzler between his own teeth. Their lips brushed and from there Sal bit the end free and pressed his own warm lips against Q's. It was still for a moment, where both men were unsure of what to do and Sal almost pulled away to splutter apologies, but then Q moved his lips and his eyes fluttered closed to invite Sal further into a deep entwine. 

Sal could taste peppermint on Q's cool lips which were softer than he imagined. He could feel Q's beard tickle his own neatly trimmed one and it felt tantalising against his skin. There was a light aroma of cologne that he didn't recognise but he softly inhaled and let his own eyelids flutter shut. They kissed gently and almost hesitantly, until Q's tongue demanded entry and they met in the middle of a soft, passionate kiss. 

Beneath the mixture of buttery popcorn, pale ale and garlic bread, Sal could taste strawberry in Q's kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
